One problem encountered in waterflooding and enhanced recovery projects is that particular reservoirs have highly conductive zones which accept disproportionate percentages of the crude oil displacing fluids. These conductive zones can be referred to as "thief zones". Additionally, in some reservoirs, the fluid conductivities of various permeable strata of the reservoir are so different that a high percentage of the injected fluid will be conducted through only a small percentage of the volume of the reservoir. In other reservoirs, a high percentage of the injected fluid will be conducted through natural or man-made fractures or other voids defined by the formation in which the reservoir is located. These sweep problems can significantly increase the quantity of treating fluid required to displace a high percentage of the crude oil from a reservoir.